User talk:Radionate
I just wanted to say... The Oak Ridge Boys aren't creepy. It was just that early '80's hair! (Just kidding!) Thanks for pointing out the video. I've loved that song for years, but I've never seen the video before! -- Ken (talk) 03:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely the hair! The one with the black moustache and the Gene Shalit hair just seems to be leering. And part of it is also just that what would have seemed a lot more innocent in 1982 can be a little uncomfy these days. I do like the shots of the kids just playing (though that one seems to be spending too much time in the trashcan). I'm also personally a little confused by lyrics which simultaneously praise God for kids while crediting their existence to the stork's delivery (whimsy, I know, but it still felt odd). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I admit I liked them when I was a kid. I was big on country. But it is fun to look back and go WTF! It's why I love the wiki. What was cool or hip then is cheesy or creepy now. lol -- Nate (talk) 14:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::P.S. I don't deserve the credit for the video. Nick is the one who found it. -- ''Nate (talk) 14:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Museo de Cera Thanks for moving the "Plaza Sésamo wax figures" article to a more appropiate place; didn´t know there was a section for museum exhibits =) -- Bunnyfriend 02:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh no problem. Thanks for adding it! That was a really cool find! -- ''Nate (talk) 14:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Little Mermaid's Island Where did you get all the pictures from Little Mermaid's Island? --Rankin (talk) 15:32, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Warrick actually got them. I am not sure where they came from, but I'm guessing he has a copy of the pilot episodes. I couldn't be more excited about them! -- ''Nate (talk) 15:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried asking him, but he immediately deleted my message! --Rankin (talk) 19:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Well lets just be happy that he shared them, might be something he doesn't want attention drawn to where they came from. :) -- ''Nate (talk) 20:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, I think it's because you asked the wrong person, so he thought it was spam or a mistake. Check the images, guys. They were uploaded by User:MuppetDanny (whether he *got* them from Warrick or anyone is in question). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:19, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ROFL. I could have sworn Warrick uploaded them. Boy am I out of it some days. -- ''Nate (talk) 20:26, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for the confusion guys. We got a DVD of the two pilot shows Wozza 21:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. --Rankin (talk) 12:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) John Spencer Awww. That's sweet. I never complimented you on Murrow, by the way. I'm going through some Muppet Babies stuff though so I think soon we might have a legitimate Karloff page (but I call dibs on starting it!) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I've wanted to do the Spencer page for awhile. I was a big fan of him on both ''L.A. Law and The West Wing, and finally just made a little time to toss it up there. I have a bunch of Babies episodes earmarked to work on too (for movie connections), but I promise I'll leave Karloff for you! All depends on how much free time I've got to play on here again. -- Nate (talk) 19:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Good night, and good luck. Awesome that you got Edward R. Murrow on the wiki! I've been trying to figure out a way to do that ever since I found out that The Muppets lip-synched Spike Jones's Poison to Poison routine. Thanks, and I hope you're enjoying your free time now! -- Ken (talk) 01:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's a little thin on content, but I've watched so many pages grow this year once they are started with references I never knew existed. Free time is still scarce right now, but getting bigger in the coming weeks, thank the Lord. -- ''Nate (talk) 14:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Dreamchild Hey buddy! I know how much of an Alice in Wonderland fan you are; did you know that ''Dreamchild came out on DVD last year? It kind of flew in under the radar because it's only sold by Amazon.com and it's actually not a pressed DVD at all, but a DVD-R. Still, it's in widescreen and the picture is good quality. —Scott (talk) 04:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats so cool Scott. I'm putting that on my short list of DVDs, because I would just love to own it. Shame it isn't a studio released pressed DVD, but still worth it to just own the movie! I'm so glad you came across that! -- Nate (talk) 18:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Zero Mostel Oh, great theater guru, would you be able to help us over on Talk:Zero Mostel? -- Ken (talk) 01:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Jewelry Hey, babe -- I think we've been putting Jewelry under Muppet Clothing? Also, you didn't spell Jewelry right. :) -- Danny (talk) 15:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :ROFL. I just noticed the same thing. I thought we had a discussion about it somewhere, but I was too lazy to do a search this morning. I guess I jumped the gun a little bit, but when I saw the dangle braclets I just thought maybe it was time for a jewelry cat. But as I typed this I remember now we debated as to what was jewelry. Would watches be considered in that, etc etc etc. Just go delete the category, and if I feel up to it, maybe I'll start the conversation up again. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'm glad you caught that I'd forgotten to put the Theme Parks stuff into other categories yesterday -- I got so excited about the new theme parks category that I forgot to put 'em in PVC Figures and etc. I think Jewelry can be a good idea, but yeah, the usual problem about how to define things. :) We can have that conversation again whenever; I'll put it in Clothing for now. -- Danny (talk) 15:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Kermit the Frog pendant Hiya! From what year was this? Where did you find the picture? —Scott (talk) 17:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know the year. It has to be recent because it's on the Collecting Pages where they peddle all the Hamilton Collection and Bradford Exchange stuff. I couldn't find any more information about it online. -- ''Nate (talk) 17:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The Bradford Exchange item page says it's brand-new... So I would say 2010 unless we know anything to the contrary. -- Danny (talk) 19:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Paul Lynde dates I saw how happy you were to see Paul Lynde, so I put all the Hollywood Squares dates I could find on IMDB that had Caroll as Big Bird and Oscar over on Talk:Paul Lynde. -- Ken (talk) 02:42, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :He was a huge influence on me when I discoved who he was. His wit and humor were amazing. I just love him. -- ''Nate (talk) 16:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Disney Store merchandise Hey babe -- There's a conversation at Category talk:Disney Theme Parks Merchandise that I'd like to get your opinion on... -- Danny (talk) 17:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Simpsons Hi, Nate! I just discovered this site while looking for an answer to your Simpsons question: http://www.wtso.net Free Simpsons! ... Don't know if it's a legal site, though. Have to look into it. --Justin 21:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'll have to check it out some time! :) I watch episodes I miss on Hulu, and little by little I'm picking up the DVD seasons, although I'm not getting far very fast on those since there is always something I want just a *little* bit more. lol. Thanks so much for that upload. I thought it was a great little tip of the hat and did a double take when I was watching the episode and drifting off to sleep. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and I love that we have some more stage actors on the Wiki now! Plays have become a great interest of mine, and I've even tried my hand at writing a few (hoping to get some produced locally soon). Still trying to find a way to get George S. Kauffman on here. --Justin 02:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Theatre is one of my great loves and passions in life. Anytime I can get something theatre-ish on here I am just delighted. lol. My best advice for you on getting your work produced (which is unsolicited since you didn't ask. lol) is find out what community theatres in your area accept submissions for new work. See a few shows at their venue, know the limitations of what the theatre can do, and their strong points, and submit pieces to them that would be a good fit with the theatre. A lot of regional and community theatres also have play festivals specifically for new works by local artists. One acts and ten minute plays are very hot as well, and many theatres across the country hold contests and accept submissions for those year round (I've been involved in many festivals over the years). They are often even more challenging to write, as you have limited time to develop characters and conflicts with a resolution. And I'm sure one of these days something will tie in to Kauffman. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, that's mainly what I'm working in! One Acts are challenging, but a joy to write. I had heard that they're the easiest to get produced if you're a new writer. And George Kaufman's probably my favorite writer, so obviously it would be great to see him on here soemday. ''The Man Who Came to Dinner is absolute genius! If ever you should find this version of the show (with Nathan Lane) at your library or something, I highly reccomend it. Most of Kaufman's work is just hillarious to me. ::::Thanks for the advice! --Justin 01:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey, Nate (and Justin)! George died in 1961, so I know that he didn't do anything directly, but what about a Monsterpiece Theatre or something? Have any of his plays been mentioned as spoofs? That would be the one place I would look. -- Ken (talk) 02:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Ken! Thanks for pointing that out. I just went through the page, and there's (unfortunately) nothing based on one of his plays. I think the only thing that comes close is maybe to mention him on The Marx Brothers page as Groucho credits him for coming up with the "Groucho character." He directed Guys and Dolls and My Fair Lady. Ooooh! I've been searching some of his play titles, and came up with June Moon, a character from Sesame Street's CSI parody! June Moon was the title of one of Kaufman's plays. It may not be a direct reference, though. Another vague reference: Kermit selected The Band Wagon for his programming block on Turner Classic Movies, a movie which uses music from a play of the same name by Kaufman. Um... Hehe. Sorry for using your talk page for this, Nate. I can move this stuff elsewhere if you like. --Justin 05:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I wanted him to see this, too! That's why I wrote it here, instead of on your page. -- Ken (talk) 05:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It's all good. I don't mind at all. The Nathan Lane version of The Man Who Came To Dinner is wonderful. You might look into some national competitions too Justin. A lot of theatres accept entries for a nominal entry fee (or nothing) for playwriting contests. And all that Kaufman stuff is great filler, if a true reference can be found. You would think an episode of Muppet Babies or Dinosaurs would have used it at one point, since many of their show titles were nods to other things. -- Nate (talk) 15:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I would have thought the best bet would be for a Sesame Street skit based on "Dinner At Eight." ;-) "Eight monsters ate dinner at eight o'clock." But, alas, no such thing. I'll keep looking. :::Never thought about a national cometition before. That might be fun. I think I might want to test something in community theater first, just to see if my stuff's even any good. --Justin 17:34, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can tell you I have read some pretty bad stuff that has been submitted to national contests that we would put in a pile called "what is this guy smoking?" Always have confidence in what you write. -- ''Nate (talk) 17:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Nate. Sorry for using your talk page for conversation unrelated to Muppet Wiki, but I don't use my aim anymore, and I was wondering something. How do you get involved with one of those competitions? --Justin 03:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ah its all good, it's what talk pages are for. I'd do a google search for ten minute plays, there are a ton of links out there. This is one of the best national contests around Actors Theatre of Louisville. This is one of the contests I was a part of for many years Theatre Oxford. There are also a lot of books out there on how to write one acts, and collections of one acts to give you an idea of format (such as this one, which I'm partial to since I was part of it. lol) -- ''Nate (talk) 19:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, thanks a bunch, Nate! I was actually going to ask you about formatting. Presently, my plays are all based on this format, which I've seen on other websites as well. However, I read a book (which I cannot find on Amazon to show you) which suggested formatting in the style of a published play. Which is preferred? Is the script frenzy formatting accurate? --Justin 05:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::It seems anymore there is no correct formatting of a piece. Professional works that I've done recently featured formatting reflective of what Script Frenzy said, but also in the style Amazon talked of. The play festival I just worked on in January has plays written in both. I personal have no preference, but I would check any entry rules and adjust accordingly, but in the mean time, follow script frenzy. -- ''Nate (talk) 18:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Groovy! Thanks a lot, Nate! I really appreciate all the advice you've given me on this. --Justin 19:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I always thought Samuel French and/or Dramatists Play Service were the standard, but I guess they aren't anymore. Thanks from me as well, Nate! -- Ken (talk) 05:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Well let me correct myself a little bit. Script Frenzy is the correct format. When published, it would look like what most people identify as a script. With a format similar to this: *’’’Character A: Blah blah blah blah’’’ *’’’Character B (quietly): ugh’’’ A lot of times if you are doing a piece in community theatre, you are working from the published script, so this is the format you are familiar with. For example, right now I’m reading ‘’Dog Sees God’’ and it is formatted that way because it is the bound, published script. When they were performing it off-Broadway, the scripts they used looked nothing like what I’m using right now, as they were printed for the production. When you are working on a musical, you’ll most likely have a script (or book) with formatting as the Script Frenzy suggests. I don’t think I’ve ever done a musical formatted in the example above. But really the correct format would be the Script Frenzy format. However, many regional/community theatres are not going to be picky. I feel like I’m not making any sense here. Lol. Now do we want to talk about different colored pages used for revisions in new productions/television shows/movies? Lol -- ''Nate (talk) 16:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, different colored pages. A fine subject to divert to. I prefer periwinkle myself. :Nate, I understand what you're saying about formatting. Script Frenzy's formatting is for performances, the formatting Ken's referring to is for publishing, right? I just bought a copy of ''Pygmalion which, of course, follows a very different format from Script Frenzy, the same one you would find in any published play. I guess that's where I was confused. The book I read said to format as if you were being published. --Justin 03:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::That's pretty much it. I get my working copy for Sweeney Todd this week, and instead of wondering a million other things that I should be thinking about with it, now you have me going, "I wonder what format it will be in?" ROFL. Thanks a lot Justin. ;0 j/k LOL -- Nate (talk) 16:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) New pages Thanks for all of the new pages! We're almost up to 21,000, and coming only 3 months after 20,000, I think that's a record. (By the way, I didn't know you were so into ''Elmo's World!) -- Ken (talk) 00:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm re-discovering Sesame Street a little now. I've been picking up more and more of the DVDs and old VHS tapes. I'm not so into the Elmo's World, but it's fun going through the articles and creating pages were needed. Plus I found a Lord of the Dance reference and a nod to You Bet Your Life, which made me happy. -- Nate (talk) 00:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, if you're still buying tapes, I might need your help to confirm some of the late VHS numbers. For example, I keep seeing the VHS of Elmo's Potty Time (which has the distinction of being the last SS VHS ever made) listed on library web sites, but the number they give doesn't match anything I have. If you ever run across that one, let me know! -- Ken (talk) 01:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll watch for it. I pick up tapes when they are cheap enough at Goodwill and other second hand stores, and garage sale season is coming up, so I'll hopefully find some fun stuff then too. -- ''Nate (talk) 01:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) More books and tapes (maybe) Hey, Nate! I know we're talking about this all over the place, but it didn't seem right to ask you a question on Danny's or Andrew's talk pages. My question to you is, did Worlds of Wonder make stand alone books, or even regular book and tape sets? Or does the fact that we found evidence of books mean that there were book and tape sets, but only for talking toys? The reason I'm asking is that all of the titles we found so far don't seem to have been issued anywhere else, unlike the book and record and book and tape sets which were all taken from pre-existing books. Also, I'm curious if WoW made regular book and tape sets as a separate item, the way that Fisher-Price actually made SS book and record and book and tape sets. It seems like in the '80's, a lot of toy companies were trying to get into the record business. Did you know Parker Brothers even started a label? I don't know what else they did, but they pressed an edition of the Muppet Babies' Rocket to the Stars album! -- Ken (talk) 05:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure. Andrew's news is a revelation to me. I had no idea, and he's not telling me what he knows about the toys. lol. I haven't gone back to look, but I thought WOW did seperate books for Teddy Ruxpin that were not part of the toy line. I don't think they did book and tape sets independent of the line for the toys. I know when they went under that they sold the books off to discount retailers (dollar stores, big lots and the like). The Muppet Babies books that are on here I'm not even sure were released commercially. They might be unfinished merchandise, or released in a limited market. :I did know Parker Brothers had their own label. They did a fun set of Care Bears books, and I believe a set of Strawberry Shortcake books as well. -- ''Nate (talk) 16:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Tyler Bunch A question for you on Talk:Tyler Bunch... Let's see if your memory goes back all the way to April 2006. :) -- Danny (talk) 17:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Peter Pan Hey buddy, there's a question at Talk:Peter Pan for you. —Scott (talk) 20:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Of course of course I can't believe I'd forgotten about Mister Ed all this time. Bully for you! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Li'l Abner is great too, but I'm shocked, SHOCKED that you forgot all about Charlotte Rae (granted, Billie Hayes made Mammy her own and is thus better remembered for the part; if Hayes would only do something Muppety, providing the missing link between the Muppets and the Krofft world, though that could be a sign of a cataclysm to come, so perhaps it's just as well). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL. I didn't even think about checking IMDb or IBDB at all (Or good old Mrs. Garrett). I'm supposed to be working, but I stumbled on a couple Muppet Babies things that I'm itching to get on here, so I'm just sort of half ass creating the pages so they are up, and people can add to them, and I can putz on them later. I figured you would get a kick out of Li'l Abner. There was so much I wanted to say, but tried to keep it short and relevant to the wiki. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Cuchi cuchi! Thanks to this clip, we have Charo on the wiki! I thought you'd like to know. -- Ken (talk) 04:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I saw that last night and I was very pleased. Another 70s camp classic on the wiki! WOO HOO! -- ''Nate (talk) 15:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Golden Oldies Hi, Nate! Neat, I was in fact planning to finally start a ''Golden Girls page soon, so thanks for doing so (I'm uploading a screengrab of their appearance in The Earth Day Special). However, quick request: when adding connections, if you can, *please* specify the episode when they're not regulars. Otherwise I have to dig through IMDb and fill them in later (as I have to do on a lot of such entries). I can understand it when dealing with something like Murder She Wrote, with many repeat offenders and a huge list, but in a case like this, it makes it a lot easier. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I wish we had more references for the show, but figured others might crop up. Sorry about not adding episodes, I'll go back and do that. I've been shying away from it and wanted to bring it up, because I am on the fence about how worthwile it is to include here, considering the time it often takes to gather all the information on episode titles. -- Nate (talk) 23:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It's our standard format with connections (any that are missing, outside of say things like ''Hee Haw where as variety shows dates or episode labels would be pretty meaningless anyway, it's because someone else was in a hurry, lazy or going by memory or some list on Wikipedia), and the only thing which really adds context. The character name alone means nothing if you want to spot which episode so and so was in, or to distinguish who was a regular/recurring and who was a guest and so on. The only exception is if they appeared many times in different roles, like on Gunsmoke, you'll see things like "William Schallert was in six episodes" or whatever it is. That's workable and still gives some context. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Fifty States I have something new for you to play with -- Muppet Babies Visit the Fifty States, a 1993 coloring book which I got from Ebay. It was missing a few pages, and some were colored in, but I've got 39 states scanned, and there's lots of fun stuff there. :) -- Danny (talk) 07:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :OH BOY! -- ''Nate (talk) 15:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Nate's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives